Hide and Seek
by lil-Miss-Friday-13
Summary: A girl who is related to the Volturi, yet has no memory of them, her adopted mother knows the Cullen's and she has to live with them for a while. She knew Alistair from her past, as well Vladimir and Stephan Will she find her memories or suffer from the unknown? Will it be Vladdy, Alistair or is there another? NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

*I was currently hiding from Marcus again. Hehehe He will never find me here. I walked through a door I had never been in before it was full of books from the floor to the ceiling. I hid underneath the cherry wood desk and made sure Marcus couldn't find me. I waited for what seemed like hours and then.* "Friday! Wake UP." I jolted up from my sleep, "I am up mother." I told her. "Well get ready to unpack your junk from the car please." She told me. You see I have had that dream about my childhood ever since I left Italy over thirteen years ago. My name is Friday Volturi or well my last name was Volturi but it was changed when I was taken away from my family so I guess you could call me Friday Thirteenth now I never liked my new last name so I changed it when my 'Mother' said I could so I am now Friday Thirteenth. My favoured colours would be Silver and Blood Red, As for my favoured music I like Black Veil Brides, BOTDF, Falling in reverse, Sleeping with Sirens and others. I love learning about mythical creatures as well, I prefer the legends of Vampires and werewolves, Even though they are not and possibly never will be real that doesn't stop me from looking. Well I have to unpack my things from my car. I grabbed hello kitty suitcase, my Buffy the Vampire slayer duffle bag and my bunny's carrier. Yes I have a bunny. His name is Louie and he is an albino, I guess it was something about his red eyes that drew me to him now we are the dynamic duo and he goes everywhere with me. Mom said that since I was eighteen now that I could live with some of her relatives in Forks Washington. She gave me directions and let me walk the rest of the way.

As I was walking I noticed that the snow just started falling, I have never really seen snow before because I lived in Florida but I was in Washington now, I was still walking, I made it to a small beach when a gigantic wolf jumped out in front of me. It was growling very viciously to. "Good puppy, I mean you no harm," Apparently it didn't want to be called a puppy. Grrr is all I heard from it. Now I tried to reason with it and prove that I meant no harm. Just when I thought it couldn't get any weirder I heard it speak to me. "Stupid leach, why is it here?" I responded with "I am sorry to have caused you trouble, and why did you just call me a leach?" "You can hear me? Stupid mind reader!" it exclaimed. "I honestly do not know why I can hear you or the fact as to why you have a train of verbal thought. I came here to live with a few relatives." It slowly relaxed but you could tell that the wolf was still on guard. "What is the sir name of your relatives?" The wolf asked or well thought. "Cullen, why do you ask?" I asked a little bit puzzled. "You said you weren't a leach!" it yelled "What do you mean by leach?" I Screamed and questioned. "You mean you don't know, well let's bring you to doc. Hop on." It told me it then kneeled down. Then I asked a question I probably should have left alone. "How come I can hear what you're thinking?" "That is why I am taking you to doc." He told me. "Who is doc?" I asked "He is a relative of you, apparently because he is head of the coven so that would make him the leader, his sir name is Cullen by the way." (If* this star thingy appears in the story that means it is one of the thoughts by whomever POV the story is.) *Ok then, wait why did he say coven, I read in a book somewhere that Coven is what you would call a Vampire's 'family', wait this wolf addressed them as leaches..This wolf can talk, He's a WEREWOLF!* I then heard the wolf's mind again, "Congrats You figured out that part of this puzzle and we are shape sifters not werewolves.. My name is Jacob by the way." "What do you mean by 'WE'?" I said. "You'll see when we get there." Jacob told me.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes he slowed down. We were now at a walking pace in the woods, "So Jacob how long till we get there?" I asked "Oh we are here." As he said that I looked up and saw a very beautiful home, it seemed to be made entirely of glass. A couple no older than twenty-five walked out. The man was very tall, but with me being on the back of a wolf that was at least the size of a jacked up truck it was hard to tell just how tall. He had very well tamed, blonde hair and he was in what seemed to be a doctor's coat. *So this must be doc.* I thought. The woman had strawberry caramel coloured hair, and she was a little shorter than the man but not by much. Then the blonde man spoke up. "Hello my name is Carlisle, you must be Friday. Your mother said you would be here any minute now. I see you have already met Jacob, and this is my wife Esme." "It's a pleasure to meet you guys." I said. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know my mother?" Carlisle responded. "Well your mother, Esme, and I are really close friends, you see your mother Marisa and I worked together in Italy." "Oh ok." I said kind of sadly. Anytime someone brought up Italy I would instantly think of Marcus, he was my closest friend, and he was a father to me. I didn't know I was tearing up until Esme spoke up for the first time. "What's the matter sweetheart?" I spoke up trying to sound sad. "I had a very close friend in Italy; I haven't seen him in years. When Mr. Carlisle said Italy it brought back a few things." Esme looked sad. "We're sorry sweetheart; please you do not have to use such formalities with us." I hopped down off of Jacob and the realized they had a whole family outside and every one of them was taller than I was. *I hate being four foot eleven.* I thought to myself. Then a bronzed haired man looked at me and chuckled. "You sir, seriously need a hair brush." I told him. "You don't even know my name and already you're hurting my feelings." He told me. "Well don't be rude, introduce yourselves" Esme told them in a motherly tone. The bronze haired guy spoke up. "I'm Edward Cullen and my wife and daughter are in the house." *THIS GUY HAD A WIFE AND CHILD!* "Yes I do." Edward said "What is with all the mind readers here, first Jacob and now you!" I exclaimed. "You mean you don't know." a really buff guy came out. "I'm Jacob, we've already met." I was really confused now. "We will explain in just a few." Jacob said. "I'm Emmett, and this is my wife Rosalie." *What is it with buff guys today.* I thought to myself, just then a woman came out of the house with a child following her. *This must be Edward's family.* I thought. "I'm Bella, and this is my daughter Renesme." She said. That is when I noticed a lot of people come out of the house. One person I recognized from my childhood. "Alistair!" I yelled as I ran up to him, I gave him a hug and he was kind of hesitant, but hugged me back. "I missed you Alistair." I said. He gave me a strange look, and then noticed I still had Louie. "Hey kid, I see you still have the spawn evil." He said to me. "Do what?" Edward said. We ignored him and carried on our conversation. "Louie is not evil; he just has a preferred taste in people." I told him, as I took Louie from his carrier, and handed him to Alistair. "Is this really the little demon? Last time I saw him he wasn't as fat." Alistair said. Right about that time Louie had to go pee. And so he pee right on Alistair's hand. "What did I tell you, about him being evil." He said. "He isn't evil, and he is not fat he is just well fed and healthy." I told Alistair. Carlisle cleared his throat. "Oh I'm sorry about that I was just reminiscing." I told Carlisle. Carlisle then spoke up. "I'm sorry our home is in such disarray but, we have been having a bit of difficulty with our family. Here let me show you where you will be staying for now." He grabbed my bags and Emmett grabbed Louie's carrier and headed upstairs. "Well, well, well if it isn't little Friday, and Louie." I heard a Transylvanian voice that was all too familiar to me. "Hello Vladimir." I said and I am pretty sure everyone in that room could since the hatred in my voice. "And Stephan." I said the exact same way. Vladimir spoke up "So little Friday, do you..." He was cut off by Alistair walking in and taking me to where I would be staying.


	3. Plz Review

I would like at least a review per chappy stay cute my kittens


	4. Arthers Note VERY IMPORTANT

Hey guys due to the fact I have school and family issues it might take a while for me to update but fret not my wonderful people I will return and I am working a chappy 3 :3 Stay Punk-A-Rififck (Check out my youtube lizzie bee and coco the punk-a-rifick)


End file.
